


Ghost Tea

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook gets a rare visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorChris/gifts).



> It was challenged to me that I could not write Napstablook/Asgore. Never tell me that I can't write any pairing.

The surface was terrifying.

Napstablook left the underground with everyone else, of course. Mettaton was leaving, and it would be impossible for them to spend more time with them if they stayed behind. Not to mention that an underground where they’re the only monster around sounded even more depressing than usual.

Though really, with them staying in their house much of the time, the difference wouldn’t be too pronounced.

But, Mettaton wanted them to come to the surface with him, and Mettaton gets what Mettaton wants. So they followed, and they spent time working on their sound mixing together with him and Shyren, and they came to all the performances they had scheduled no matter how badly they wanted to hide in their room and pretend to sleep.

When they didn’t have concerts, though, they kept to themselves, only really talking to the monsters they’d known before they came to the surface, and then only on occasion. Undyne was a good neighbor, and even if they weren’t neighbors anymore, she still came by to check on them and make sure their fridge is stocked with ghost food, offering to cook for them if it’s not. Napstablook always declined: they couldn’t ask her to do something like that for them.

Also, even if she knew how to make ghost food, it probably wouldn’t turn out very well, from what they knew of her making regular food. But that wasn’t the important thing.

Frisk liked to stop by and listen to their music, and those were always nice visits with them just calmly hanging out. Frisk seemed to get along with everyone just fine. They were probably the one best adjusting to the surface, too. Which made sense, because they were human. That was probably obvious...

But besides those two, and Mettaton and Shyren, Napstablook didn’t talk to much of anyone.

Which is why, when Frisk showed up with the king of monsters behind him, Napstablook didn’t know exactly how to react.

“Hi,” said Frisk. And then, simply: “Ghost tea.”

“Oh... Would you like some?” Napstablook asked. “I think I have some left... maybe...”

“Actually, they mean I would like to learn how to prepare it, in case I should have ghost guests one day.” Asgore looked a bit awkward. Not as awkward as Napstablook felt. “Is it really fine to just pop by unannounced?”

Frisk nodded. “Napstablook gets nervous if you warn them too far in advance,” they said. “It’s okay. We’ve talked about it before.”

They had, but Frisk hadn’t brought anyone along before that Napstablook didn’t know. Still, it couldn’t be too bad... probably. “Come in?”

They entered. The ceiling was a bit low for Asgore, so he took a seat at the table, while Napstablook floated by Frisk. “How to prepare ghost tea... it’s like regular tea, I think...” They frowned. They didn’t exactly know how other monsters made tea. “Um, I could show you how I do it?”

“I would be very grateful to you,” said Asgore.

As Napstablook started pulling out ghost teabags, Frisk announced, “I have to go to the bathroom. Do you have one?”

“Well... yes, they’re state-regulated, but since none of us need it, we’re keeping lots of sound equipment in there... Oh no...” Napstablook started to tear up. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay!” Frisk said, quickly. “Alphys is just down the hall, I’ll use hers. Be right back!”

After they left, Asgore and Napstablook avoided looking at each other for a few seconds.

So very awkward. They couldn’t kick him out, though, so the best they could do was keep talking. “...So, ghost tea... is like this... and then you just...”

They were bad at explaining things. Luckily, Asgore could see what they were doing, so he didn’t need to ask too many questions. Or was he just too nice to bother them with questions? He seemed like a nice person. No wonder everyone in the kingdom liked him.

“...and that’s how you make it.” A hot cup of ghost tea, which Napstablook set on the table. “You can try some, but it’ll probably just go through you...”

“Thank you for the offer.” Asgore smiled, gently, and asked, “Do you have many visitors?”

“No... Sometimes Mettaton does, but I usually just pretend to sleep when they’re here...” Pause. “Is it not nice enough for the king...?”

“No, no, that is not what I meant,” he replied. “It only seems to be a little lonely here.”

“It isn’t, really...” They thought about it for a moment. “I have Mettaton and Shyren, and sometimes Undyne and Frisk visit, so... that’s a lot, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, if you are happy with that.” He looked a bit unsure, before going on to say, “If you would like, I could visit as well, and practice making ghost tea.”

“Oh! You don’t need to do that...!” they answered instantly.

A soft smile. “I would not have offered if it were a bother to me.”

Napstablook didn’t know if Asgore could even successfully make ghost tea, or if he would want to put in the effort to try. And they didn’t know if they could ask him or anyone to visit them even semi-regularly.

But he looked like he would be disappointed if Napstablook said no. Genuinely disappointed, like visiting Napstablook was a thing he really wanted to do.

“Well... okay, if you really want to...” they said. “I don’t mind...”

Another smile, this one larger and undeniably sincere. “Thank you.”

It was strange to have someone thank Napstablook just for letting them be around them. Napstablook didn’t know what to make of it.

“You’re welcome...?” they answered, because at least they were a polite ghost, if nothing else. “Um... You can come whenever, like Frisk said... I’ll probably be here, most of the time.”

Frisk stuck their head in the doorway at that moment. “I’m back - are you two friends already? That’s great!”

Great was a word for it. Also confusing, and nervewracking too. But it wasn’t... not great.


End file.
